La Audición
by rebeca-chan
Summary: Nanoha es una escritora, la mas famosa de Uminari, que se encontrara con Fate de una forma muy peculiar ¿que pasara cuando Nanoha haga una audición para encontrar a su siguiente poeta?
1. Chapter 1

LA AUDICIÓN

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

F.T.H

Han pasado más de 3 meses desde que mi familia ha fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, mi madre Precia, mi hermana Alicia y mi padre Arturo Testarossa. Fui la única que sobrevivió a todo ese suceso traumático. Apenas tenía 9 años cuando mi vida se destrozó por completo por ese trágico evento.

Me hundí en un vacío muy profundo, sin nadie a mi lado que me quisiera. Viví sola hasta los 15 años en un orfanato. No sé si fue la suerte pero una persona a la que nuevamente pude llamar madre fue Lindy Harlaown, una persona de gran corazón que me acogió en sus brazos cuando no tenía a nadie más, me crio como si fuera su hija biológica, Chrono Harlaown era mi hermano mayor así que nuevamente obtuve una familia. Su marido Clyde Harlaown había fallecido hace ya varios años en un asalto en donde, por proteger a su familia recibió un impacto de bala en el corazón muriendo casi al instante. Así que cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía a llorar pero siempre me sonreía cálidamente aplacando el sentimiento de soledad de él que era víctima.

Lamentablemente por falta de alguien que me quisiera me fui a vivir solo a los 17 años, a pesar de que extraño mucho a mi madre tanto biológica como adoptiva, no me hubiera creído capaz de poder entregar el amor que Lindy me estaba dando. Cuando me fui se puso triste pero no me detuvo ella comprendía que, si toda mi vida la pase sola me sería difícil aceptar a alguien nuevo en mi vida como para quererla, así que me fui. Sola de nuevo pero tenía la seguridad que si algún día necesitara ayuda, tendría una familia a donde pedirla.

N.T

Estaba en busca de una nueva historia caminaba por la calle absorta en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di de que un coche venía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, cosa que nunca llego ya que sentí un par de manos que me empujaban hacia atrás quitándome del camino del auto.

-hey ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?...-la voz femenina de su salvadora la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente

-si nyahahaha no me fije por donde caminaba lo siento…-sonreí tontamente al ver a una joven rubia de ojos de peculiar color eran rojo borgoña.

-¿estas segura? Parece que te has lastimado un poco el pie…-dijo mirando el tobillo observando que tenía un tono color rojizo y estaba inflamado.

-sí, pero tu ceja tiene un corte y está sangrando…-dije mirando un corte más o menos profundo.

-ah…eso no importa…-se levantó- ¿puedes caminar?...-pregunto tendiéndome su mano para levantarme.

-creo que s….ahhhh…-al momento de tratar de levantarme empecé a caer de nuevo pero fui sostenida por las mismas manos que hace unos minutos me había salvado de una posible muerte. En sus brazos con cortadas en varias partes ya que con ellos amortiguo mi caída y la suya.

-creo que no puedes jejeje- rio levemente- sé que soy una total desconocida pero permíteme llevarte a tu casa…mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown…un gusto-me sonrió un poco mientras me semi-cargaba.

-pues no acostumbro a llevar extraños a mi casa pero en vista que salvaste mi vida me arriesgare nyahahaha…a por cierto me llamo Nanoha Takamachi el gusto es mío Fate-chan-dije dejándome llevar por la calidez de sus brazos.

-bien creo que ya no soy una desconocida para ti Nanoha ¿puedo llamarte así?...-se ruborizo un poco

-¡claro!-exclame con alegría

-jejeje bueno creo que será más cómodo para ti que te lleve cargando…-dijo mientras se detenía y se preparaba para levantarme

-e-espera no quisiera ser una molestia aparte se te ve muy cansada…-dije mirando unas pequeñas bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos

-no serás ninguna molestia…y si lo estoy ya que he estado trabajando hasta tarde y aparte con la escuela me tienen un poco cansada-bajo la cabeza

-con más razón no quisiera que te hicieras daño por mi culpa estaré bien…-intente sonreír

-nada de eso vamos que se hace tarde…-me subió a su espalda y retomo la caminata.

Caminaba en silencio como si quisiera decir algo y no supiera como.

-aquí gira a la derecha por favor…-susurre avergonzada de que una extraña me cargara en su espalda y me llevara a casa.

Solo un "hump" de afirmación salió de sus labios. Casi llegábamos y note que temblaba ligeramente.

-oye ¿estás bien?-hable sintiendo los temblores aumentar

-s-si je es solo que muero de hambre no he comido nada desde antier y me siento un poco debí jejeje-rio sin gracia

-¿Por qué no has comido?-pregunte un poco asustada

-ammm…no te ofendas pero no me gusta contar mi vida a personas que estuvieron a punto de ser arrolladas por un coche-contesto en tono burlón

-hey no me di cuenta que venía tan rápido pero de todos modos gracias...ya llegamos-me bajo de su espalda y se estiro

-bien fue una extraña manera de conocerte pero bueno nos volveremos a ver-cuando se dio vuelta la sostuve de su brazo-¿sí?-pregunto curiosa por mi reacción

-¿no quisieras quedarte a cenar?

-no quisiera ser una molestia-bajo la cabeza

-no serás molestia aparte dices que no habías comido y ya que me salvaste de quedar como *un bolillo remojado* es lo menos que puedo hacer aparte que a mis padres no creo que les moleste-vi como su mirada se ensombreció un poco

-en verdad no es nada…agh….-cerro los ojos tomándose con una mano la cabeza

De la nada se puso pálida y sostuvo con ambas manos su cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

F.T.H

Cuando Nanoha me decía que me quedara a cenar un dolor en mi cabeza me hizo marearme momentáneamente y un vivo recuerdo azoto mi cabeza, voces, gritos, ambulancias…dolor.

_Cuidado…_

No lo soportaba…

_Fate…_

Alto no lo soporto…

_Tú tienes la culpa…_

No yo no fui…

_Esperen ella tiene pulso…._

Ellos no tenían la culpa…

_Esta respirando…_

Todo fue mi culpa….

_¡NO!_

¡NO!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe encontrándome en una habitación con poca iluminación y alguien a mi lado

-Fate-chan ¿estás bien?...-era la voz preocupada de Nanoha

-creo… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...

-me asustaste mucho…de la nada te pusiste a murmurar cosas y luego te desmayaste suerte que mi hermano iba llegando y fue el quien te trajo aquí…-explico con voz temblorosa

-si gracias por eso creo que es hora de irme-pase una mano por mi cara y sentí que algo cubría mi ceja

-mi madre curo tu herida y las de tus brazos…-bajo la cabeza

-gracias, siento haber sido una molestia, je, dile a tu hermano que gracias igualmente a tu madre, es hora de que me valla…-me estaba levantando pero mis fuerzas flanquearon un momento casi cayendo al piso

-espera aun no te levantes…quédate a cenar ya casi está listo aparte necesitas recuperar fuerzas…-me sonrió.

-creo que no te das por vencida…está bien me quedare…-me incorpore

-yay…-dio un gritito

Sonreí al ver ese gesto un tanto infantil pero tierno a la vez

-¡Nanoha la cena ya está lista!-grito una mujer que supuse que era su madre

-es hora de comer vamos…-trato de ayudarme a levantar pero al parecer su tobillo aun le dolía

-puedo sola gracias-la aparte un tanto

-¿segura? Sigues temblando…

-si, además tu tobillo aun duele ¿cierto?-desvió la mirada-lo sabía, venga vamos

-bien…

Nanoha caminaba como un pingüino, se veía tan graciosa pero no me podía burlar ya que yo caminaba peor.  
>Llegamos al comedor y ahí había 4 personas.<p>

-familia ella es Fate Testarossa Harlaown Fate ella es Miyuki mi hermana, Kyouya mi hermano, Momoko mi madre y Shiro mi padre….-sonrió al ver a toda su familia.

-hola Fate ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Momoko

-pues bien, un poco cansada-desvié la mirada

-nos diste un buen susto…-comento su hermano

-lo siento-baje la cabeza

-no es para que te sientas mal después de todo salvaste a Nanoha de ser arrollada-bromeo su hermana aligerando un poco el ambiente

-si…-fue un mero susurro

-y dime Fate ¿y tu familia como esta?...-valla pregunta Momoko, no la puedo culpar es natural preguntar

-bien…supongo-casi sé que quebró la voz

-¿a qué te refieres?-Nanoha pregunto

-fallecieron hace 8 años…-una lagrima rebelde salió de mi ojo

Todos me miraron sorprendidos al saber tan trágica noticia

-l-lo siento no debí preguntar-Momoko sonaba muy avergonzada

-descuide…yo no lo había mencionado así que fue mi culpa discúlpeme por hacerla sentir mal…-cubrí mis ojos con mi cabello

-no tienes que disculparte debió ser muy duro para ti…-contesto triste

-bastante…pase la mayor parte de mi vida en un orfanato de hecho hasta hace 2 años que mi madre adoptiva Lindy Harlaown me llevo a una nueva vida…pero…Salí de casa hace 1 año así que aquí me tienen…-una sonrisa torcida se formó en mis labios

-disculpa no debimos hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso…-la familia Takamachi parecía apenada

Suspire-basta de disculpas…-dije tratando de reconfortar a la familia.

-¿Qué les parece si comemos? Y Fate puedes comer todo lo que quiera ya me dijeron que no has comido en 2 días no puedes descuidarte así…-Momoko me regaño

-jejeje si sobre eso creo que es hora de irme, tengo que entrar a mi trabajo en un par de minutos…-me levante de la mesa e hice una reverencia-disfruten la comida…

-espera ¿no dijiste que estudiabas?-pregunto Nanoha

-sí, así es…

-entonces trabajas y estudias-dijo Miyuki

-sí, así es…

-tu costeas tus gastos…-dijo Kyouya

-exacto…

-cuántos años tienes...-dijo Shiro

-17 años señor Takamachi…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Quien es Fate?

La Audición.

Capítulo 2: Quien es Fate

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-bien es hora de buscar a mi siguiente poeta y….Hayate ¿me estás haciendo caso?...

-¿he?-la castaña, que se estaba atascando con otra chica, respondió enojada

-Mou…no me ignores, si vas a empezar a ponerte _cariñosa_, al menos váyanse a un hotel…-respondió sonrojada por ver a Hayate que tenía a la otra chica, que se llama Carim, acostada en el sillón con Hayate encima de ella.

-no es mi culpa que esta rubia, ardientemente sexi sea tan buena besando…-replico retomando su actividad anterior.

Mientras Nanoha estaba de espaldas al sofá, la ropa de ambas chicas salía volando sin dirección hasta que una prenda íntima (calzones XD) le cayó en la cabeza.

-pero que demo…. ¡HAYATE!-la nombrada asomo la cabeza por el respaldo del sofá toda despeinada.

-que sucede Nanoha…-pregunto inocente

-eres un caso perdido…*suspiro*…me voy al auditorio te espero haya y no llegues tarde…-dijo rendida saliendo por la puerta.

-¿crees que deberíamos detenernos?...-pregunto Carim sonrojada

-ñee~ es por una buena causa…-sonrió

-¿Cuál sería esa buena causa?-cuestiono divertida

-ayudar a los pobres…-puso cara seria

-¿es en serio?-pregunto sarcásticamente

-no, solo quiero estar junto a ti…-beso su cuello continuando con su _buena causa_

-hay mapache….

"_de regreso con Nanoha"_

-que habrá pasado con Fate-chan….

_**Flash back **_

-¡¿Qué?!...-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-sí, señor Takamachi aparte tengo una pequeña hija.-dijo mirando el suelo

-¿una hija?-pregunto Momoko

-si…

-¿cuántos años tiene?

-5 años

-¿pero no es mucha responsabilidad para alguien de tu edad?...-dijo Miyuki

-sí, pero, a la niña la habían botado a la calle por tener los ojos de diferente color así que decidí adoptarla….ahora si me disculpan esa niña no come del aire-rio sin gracia y se fue

_Flash back end_

_Creo que si es mucho pedir para una joven de 17 años, me preocupa el saber que si está bien, o si al menos ya comió… ¿debería buscarla?, de todos modos ella me salvo la vida…la iré a buscar….espero poder encontrarla._

_Caminaba justo por donde casi era arrollada el otro día, me detuve mirando el cielo…. ¿Qué es este sentimiento en mi pecho?... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, en esos ojos tan profundos que ocultan una gran tristeza, ese cabello dorado que resplandece con el brillo del sol o simplemente su voz….tengo que encontrarla…_

_Continúe con mi camino, y a lo lejos la visualice, estaba con un uniforme azul, pelo recogido en una cola de caballo…. ¿en que trabaja?...me acerque un poco más, me di cuenta que, de un camión, le daban unos bultos de algo que no logre identificar, pero si pude ver que eran bastante pesados, me asuste al ver que temblaba ligeramente al cargar uno… lo que más me sorprendió es el hecho de que no cargara uno por uno, si no de dos en dos. Se podía ver el sudor en su espalda…una vez que termino de descargar pensé que se sentaría un momento, no fue así, seco su sudor y quito la ropa de trabajo, se despidió y camino hacia mi dirección con la cabeza abajo y masajeando sus hombros._

_Aparentemente no me vio y choco con migo_

-l-l-lo siento

_Se le veía pálida más de lo que la última vez_

_-¿_Fate-chan?

-¿Nanoha?

_Se desmayó, me asuste un poco, busque en una de sus bolsas buscando una dirección y la encontré, tome un taxi y la lleve a su casa. Toque la puerta y una voz infantil pregunto "¿Quién?" reí un poco, su voz delataba lo pequeña que es, me aclare la garganta._

-ammm…..hola soy Nanoha una amiga de tu mama….y…ammm pues… ¿podrías abrir?

-mama dice que no le abra la puerta a extraños

-vivio…abre la puerta

_La voz de Fate sonaba cansada, se intentó sostener sola pero de nuevo empezó a caer. La sostuve y a la niña que nombro Vivio, abrió la puerta, entre y recosté a Fate en el sillón._

-Fate-chan ¿estás bien?

-gracias Nanoha…

-no es nada… ¿necesitas algo?

-¿no será mucha molestia cuidar a Vivio un momento? Tengo que comprar algo para que coma…

-¿no quieres que te acompañemos?

-¿no te molestaría?

-para nada, creo que Vivio-chan es una buena niña y te quiere acompañar

-sí, Vivio quiere acompañar a Fate-mama

-de acuerdo, vamos

_Salimos de nuevo de su casa, entramos al supermercado, tomo una canasta y comenzó a buscar lo que compraría, la verdad solo llevaba comida para un día….ya en la caja la vi sorprenderse…reviso su cartera…hablo un momento y la cajera quito algunas cosas….no tiene dinero…si casi no llevaba comida, ahora llevaba menos…me acerque y pague lo que ya no iba a llevar, de hecho pague todo, no me sobraba el dinero pero ella en verdad lo necesitaba_

_-_no tienes que hacer esto Nanoha, si hay comida para que coma vivio lo demás ya no importa

-por favor Fate-chan, pareces un zombi, aparte no hay problema

-te lo pagare…lo prometo…

_Un poco avergonzada las 3 regresamos a su casa, ya se me hacía tarde para ir a mi trabajo así que me despedí._

-bien Fate-chan, es hora de irme…un gusto conocerte vivio-chan

-gracias Nanoha

-vivio también se alegra de conocer a Nanoha-san

_Sonreí y Salí de su casa. Busque mi cartera… rayos la deje en casa de Fate-chan. Tarde como 3 minutos en regresar y volví a tocar la puerta _

_-_¿Quién?

-soy Nanoha

-hola Nanoha-san, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-sí, creo que olvide mi cartera

-¿quiere pasar a buscarla?

-gracias

_De nuevo entre, vivio estaba en el comedor haciendo su tarea y Fate-chan se había quedado dormida en el sofá…creo que es obvio, ese trabajo que tiene debe ser muy pesado para su edad…vivio bajo de la mesa y fue a la cocina… ¿ya habrá comido?_

-hey vivio-chan

-¿sí?

-¿ya comiste?

-no, Fate-mama estaba diciendo que lo prepararía, cuando voltee ya se había quedado dormida, no quise despertarla porque se está muy cansada y la quería dejar descansar

-¿quieres que te prepare algo?

-¿enserio?

-claro

_La pequeña se alegró dando un pequeño saltito. Entre a la cocina y busque en su alacena…por dios esta vacía….con razón fue a comprar…creo que compra la comida por día… ¿le pagaran por día?_

_-_ne, vivio-chan

_Me miro y acaricie su cabeza_

_-¿_no sabes si a tu Fate-mama le pagan por día?

-sí, creo que si

-¿y no sabes cuánto?

-creo que… ¿2 mil yenes?

_¿Qué? Eso no alcanza ni para una sola persona…pero si dijo que estudiaba… ¿Cómo lo pagara? Prepare la comida y vivio comenzó a comer, parecía disfrutarlo, suspiro satisfecha una vez que termino_

_-_gracias Nanoha-san

-de nada vivio, ahora ve a terminar tus deberes

-si…

_Se fue y note que Fate-chan no despertaba aun, su cabeza se movió hacia adelante haciendo que se medió despertara, me miro desorientada…creo que hoy no iré a trabajar…porque ya es mi hora de salida…vi cómo se levantaba del sofá con cansancio, me acerque a ella y la ayude_

-¿A dónde vas?

-a alistarme

-¿para qué?

-mi trabajo…

-¿Qué?

-sí, vivo tiene que ir a la escuela, yo tengo que ir a la escuela, la comida los gastos de la casa, no me alcanza con solo un trabajo

-pero… ¿en que trabajas?

-pues…el señor del parque ya es bastante mayor y ya casi no puede trabajar, me ofrecí para ayudarlo, no me paga mucho pero al menos apenas consigo para los gastos

-¿Qué tanto haces?

-barro todo el parque, limpio las bancas, corto el pasto y ahora que la barda se cayó la estoy reparando

-¿no es demasiado ya? Hace rato te vi cargando unos bultos que parecían pesados…y con todo eso que me dices… ¿no crees que es buena hora de parar?

-vivio mañana ya empezara de nuevo ir a la escuela al igual que yo, la renta de la casa es pasado mañana y aun no junto todo creo que o hay excusa para parar.

_No dije nada, sabía que ya estaba bastante estresada y cansada como para seguir discutiendo. Salimos juntas de su casa no sin antes despedirnos de vivio._

_La acompañe hasta el parque y me ofrecí a ayudarle, no se negó, y comenzamos…pasaron como 4-5 horas y por fin terminamos. Acabe muerto, y ella no se podría decir lo mismo, ya hasta se había quedado dormida junto a un árbol. Regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas. Salude a mi familia y proseguí a ducharme y caer a mi cama como un saco de papas._

**F.T.H**

_Cuando llegue a mi casa vivio estaba dormida en el sofá, seguramente esperándome. La cargue y lleve a su habitación, recogí todo el desastre, me duche, comí algo y me acosté a dormir…son las 12:30am…_

**4:30am…**

_Mi despertador sonó, me levante sin ganas, hoy será el primer día de escuela después de las vacaciones y la verdad no me alegro ni un poquito. Fui a la cocina deje preparado el desayuno, no crean que deje que una niña de 5 años cocine, no, le pido a mí amiga que la cuide mientras no estoy, bueno más que una amiga es como mi hermana, ella es Arf._

_Bueno creo que es hora de empezar mi día, ir al parque a preparar todo para que sea abierto más tarde, y poder descansar un rato antes de irme al instituto._

_Cuando dan las 6 ya tengo todo listo, es hora de empezar a encaminarme._

_Llegue al instituto, me senté en mi lugar junto a la ventana y me dedique a esperar el inicio de clases. Mi mirada se perdió en el gran ventanal que dejaba ver el basto cielo azul, ese que tanto he deseado tocar…mientras mis pensamientos vagaban por el azul cielo, escuche que alguien me llamaba_

-Fate-chan

_Voltee y mi sorpresa no se pudo esconder_

-¿Nanoha?

_O por dios….creo que moriré…._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: aquí otro cap. Espero que les haya gustado, si te dejo deja un comentario.

No se preocupen está a punto de suceder algo que nadie se espera.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. ¿encontré a mi poeta o mi destino?

N/A: hola :3 solo aclaro que lo que Nanoha lee en la libreta de Fate es de mi total autoría y si tiene coincidencias con otra pido una disculpa de antemano. Espero y les guste.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La Audición

Capítulo 3: ¿encontré mi destino o mi poeta?

-¿Qué haces aquí Nanoha?

-me transferí ayer… ¿estás bien?

-sí, estoy cansada, solo es eso.

"me puse nerviosa al ver su mirada más profunda de lo normal. Ese par de mares carmesíes viéndome directo a los ojos, intentando decir algo…como…como un llamado silencioso…decidí proponerle algo….espero y no se moleste"

-ammm…. ¿Fate-chan?

-sí, Nanoha….

-yo….quería preguntarte….que….bueno…si quieres….

-ya dilo de una vez Nanoha

-yo se que tienes muchísimo trabajo…

-si así es

-que casi no puedes descansar….

-si así es

-me preguntaba si quisieras que cuidara de Vivio…

-no quisiera molestarte con eso….

-no, no, no, no será ninguna molestia, al contrario estaré gustosa en hacerlo…

-¿segura?...no quisiera abusar de tu amistad…

-no hay problema, además creo que a Vivio-chan le agradara la idea

-¿en ese caso…puedo pasar a dejarla a las 4?

-¡claro! No hay problema, ten mi dirección….bueno aunque creo que ya sabes donde vivo por lo del otro día nyahahaha

"justo cuando dije eso el profesor entro dando inicio a las clases"

-Testarossa…

-…

-Testarossa…

-…

-¡TESTAROSSA!

"voltee la mirada para encontrarme con Fate dormida sobre su cuaderno y no la culpo, pero creo que el profesor se enfadó"

-lo siento sensei…

-por esta ocasión lo dejare pasar…sé que tu hija y tus trabajos te tienen cansada pero eso no te da derecho a quedarte dormida en mi clase…

-le pido una disculpa…no volverá a suceder…

"asintió con la cabeza y se giró para continuar escribiendo en el pizarrón. Algunos murmullos no se hicieron esperar…algunas decían *_¿tiene una hija?* _ Otras decían *_eso le pasa por abrir las piernas* _lo que más me enfureció fue que no sabían él porque tiene una hija"

-¿quieren callarse?...

"me levante de mi asiento echando humo haciendo callar los murmullos. Todos se me quedaron viendo…me limite a mirarlos con frialdad"

-tranquila Nanoha…

-pero Fate-chan…

-no es nada….siéntate por favor

"me senté soltando un suspiro. La mire y solo me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Me sonroje y voltee la mirada"

POV Fate

"Después de él arranque que tuvo Nanoha no paso mucho para que sonara la campana del comienzo del descanso"

-Fate-chan, ¿vamos a comer?

-vale, vamos…

"salimos del salón con las miradas curiosas de algunos alumnos. Pero no nos importó nada. Continuamos nuestro camino hacia la azotea"

-Fate-chan ¿no comerás nada?

-no tengo dinero, y lo que tengo es para pagar la renta…

-¿quieres un poco de la mía?

-no quisiera molestarte con….

"sentí un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, trate de sostenerme para no caer y unas manos me ayudaron a sentarme, sentí como poco a poco los colores se hacían negros dejándome en obscuridad total"

POV Nanoha

"estaba diciendo algo cuando de la nada se puso pálida, comenzando a respirar pesadamente, mientras se agarraba el pecho con fuerza"

-¡¿Fate-chan?!

-Na…no…ha….

"levanto su mano tratando de sostenerse pero al no encontrar nada comenzó a caer…tome su mano y la ayude a sentarse. Estaba sudando y con las mejillas rojas."

-Fate…

-….

-Fate…

"no respondía…me asuste y la lleve a la enfermería….espero y este bien…."

(Casa Harlaown) POV Lindy

**CRASHH**

-¡mama!

"un plato que tenía en mis manos cayó al piso. Chrono llego corriendo."

-¡¿estás bien mama?!

-si…solo….que….

"el plato se me resbalo porque sentí un pinchazo de dolor en mi corazón…Fate…."

-¿Qué te paso mama?

-tengo un mal presentimiento…

-¿de qué?...

-Fate…

"los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Tengo que saber si se encuentra bien…."

(Sala de enfermería) POV Nanoha

"Shamal-sensei me dijo que estaba bien, pero le preocupaba el hecho que le doliera el pecho, salió de la enfermería en busca de algo. Cuando se fue me di cuenta que Fate tenía una pequeña libreta en su bolsillo de la camisa…la tome y abrí…..me sorprendí al notar que era puro manuscrito, comencé a leer en voz alta y me sorprendió…."

_Quédate a mi lado y no te vayas…  
>quédate a mi lado y no me dejes caer…<br>quédate a mi lado y hazme el amor…_

"me sorprendí, la voltee a ver y continúe leyendo"

_Calienta este corazón tan frio…  
>escucha estos gritos mudos que salen de mi boca…<br>susurra a estos oídos sordos de comprensión…  
><em> 

"esas palabras son tan…bellas…"

_Acaricia estas manos tan frías en busca de calor…  
>coloca esos ojo tan llenos de vida, sobre los míos tan vacíos…<br>simplemente…._

_No te alejes de mí._

"me quede sin palabras al terminar de leer eso, esas palabras tan llenas de sentimiento…la volví a mirar y tome su mano sintiendo como devolvía levemente el apretón. Comenzó a abrir los ojos mirándome desorientada…."

-Nanoha…. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-no lo sé, Fate-chan…no lo se

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios si esperan otro cap.

Hasta la próxima autorización.

:3


	4. Chapter 4: Aléjate

N/A: bien, solo una cosa antes, cuando dice "_dos semanas después" _ a pesar de que está narrado por Nanoha las letras cursivas es como el pensamiento de Fate así que a eso se refieren las estrofas finales. Gracias. Disfrutad la lectura.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La Audición

Capítulo 4: Aléjate…

"Después de que Fate-chan despertara Shamal regreso"

-Fate-chan me alegro que despertaras… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mareada…. ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

-aun no lo sé…tienes que tener más cuidado con tigo misma, ya no trabajes tanto posiblemente haya sido eso

-entiendo, gracias Shamal-sensei

-sí, ahora aún es muy temprano para que se vallan a casa, pero si sienten que será necesario díganlo de una vez…

-¿Por qué nos está diciendo en plural?

-lo tomare como un si para retirarse

"nos guiño un ojo y ambas nos miramos"

-solo iré a avisar para que ya se puedan ir.

"Shamal salió de la habitación y yo me levanté y caí encima de Fate-chan….nuestros alientos tan cercas que se mezclaban…."

-Fate-chan…

-Na…noha

"acerque mi rostro al suyo…rosando sus labios contra los míos….cerrando los ojos….abriendo la boca….introduciendo su lengua, chocando en un vaivén al mismo ritmo…no separamos solo para volver a juntar nuestros rostros….cuando nos separamos nos sonrojamos y yo voltee mi cara hacia la ventana mientras que Fate la giro hacia la puerta"

Fate POV

"justo cuando gire mi cabeza mi rostro perdió palideció…"

-¿¡Shamal…cuanto tiempo tiene ahí!?

"cuando Nanoha escucho el nombre de Shamal volteo y también perdió el color de su rostro"

-lo suficiente, ahora ya pueden irse

"nos sonrió y nosotras nos levantamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Una vez que estuvimos listas salimos del edificio"

-¿A dónde vas?

-a tu casa…

-estoy bien Nanoha, no hay de qué preocuparse

-no me importa, iré y punto.

"me resigne y continuamos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa"

-¿quieres algo de tomar?

-claro

"me dirigí a la cocina, cuando entre una nueva punzada en mi pecho me hizo jadear…sostuve fuertemente del lado del corazón…mi vista se nublo…respire profundamente 3 veces y el dolor ceso. Tome un vaso con agua y regrese a la sala"

-aquí tienes

-gracias, ahora tienes que irte a la cama

-creo que tienes razón…

_Dos semanas después _(POV Nanoha)

-¡FATE-CHAN!...

"Fate llevaba dos semanas sin dirigirme la palabra, me evitaba y no sabía porque, ahora me encontraba casi corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla y poder hablar con ella"

-¡FATE!

"le alcance a tomar del brazo girándola bruscamente"

-¡¿Qué quieres Nanoha?!

-¡¿Qué, que quiero?! Me has estado evitando estas dos semanas

_Aléjate de mí que solo te lastimare…_

-¿y a ti que te importa lo que me pase o no?

-porque me importas y me preocupo por ti…

-¡sabes que….!

_Aléjate de mí si ya no me quieres ver…_

"Fate se agarró el pecho otra vez, intentando no caer se sostuvo de un barandal que estaba cercas"

-¿estás bien?...

-eso no te importa…

_Aléjate y deja de hacerme sufrir…_

"fui tras ella cuando salió corriendo…corría con todo lo que tenía y aun así solo lograba ver su melena rubia doblando en cada esquina, a veces perdiéndola de vista…no faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, con mis piernas entumidas y dolor en el abdomen acelere una vez más…alcanzándola en un parque que conocía a la perfección…"

_Vete de mis pensamientos porque me matas…._

"con la respiración agitada me dijo algo que me golpeo como balde de agua fría…"

-no recuerdas ¿cierto?...

-de que….

-aquel día…cuando…esos tipos te perseguían…aquel día cuando casi te cortan en cuello…el día que casi no la libramos….el día que me perdí en tus ojos por primera vez…

"un dolor en mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar…imágenes de ese día empezaron a aparecer en mis recuerdos…era como si los estuviera reprimiendo desde hace tiempo y no pudieran salir….imágenes de una pequeña niña rubia….pálida, sin fuerzas…llegando a salvarme de unos tipos que seguramente eran violadores…arriesgando su vida para salvarme, ganándose una puñalada en el estómago…"

Nanoha se empezó a poner pálida y a sostener su cabeza tratando de detener el dolor que le empezaba a marear.

"el hospital…su…"

-¿eras tú?...

Pregunto en un susurro doloroso…

_Vete de mi corazón que se hace pedazos…_

-creí que no lo recordarías…

"mi cabeza comenzó a doler más…un enorme nudo se formó en mi garganta… ¿Por qué me estaban afectando tanto sus palabras? ¿De dónde salieron esos recuerdos?...no olvidaría a la persona que se ha vuelto la más importante de mi vida…no lo podría…olvidar….olvidar…"

-no lo recordaba…me han llegado imágenes…como de un recuerdo olvidado…

-supongo que eso se le llama olvidar…bueno no creí que en verdad te fueras a preocupar por mi…ni mi madre se preocupó ¿Cómo podría una extraña hacerlo? Sería absurdo, siempre las personas se cansan de mí y me hacen a un lado…rebajándome…humillando…despreciando… siendo castigada por algo que no tuve la culpa…dar todo por tu familia que siempre te ha dado la espalda…dar todo por tu hermana que creías conocer…..siendo el estorbo de todos….

"sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento, la melancolía con las que lo pronunciaba…el dolor de sus ojos…me acerque a ella pero me alejo con uno de sus brazos…"

_Vete de mi lado que tu roce me lastima…_

-Fate-chan…yo…me he dado cuenta que….la necesidad de estar cercas tuyo se vuelve más fuerte cada vez que te vas…no soporto no tenerte a mi lado….creo que me enamore de ti…

-te mereces algo mejor que yo, Nanoha…te mereces a alguien que no haya hecho las cosas que yo…te mereces a alguien que no esté vacía…alguien que logre dormir una noche completa sin sentir remordimiento…yo no merezco tu corazón…el mío ya está hueco, sin sentimientos…necesitas a alguien que te amé…yo te amo…pero no lo merezco…

"sus lágrimas me lastimaban, no soportaba el verla llorar…esas lágrimas que salían con tanto dolor que no lo soporte más…me acerque de nuevo a ella…juntando nuestros labios una vez más…era un beso salado…lleno de miedo y sufrimiento…un beso que ambas deseábamos, durara por siempre…"

_Aléjate de mí, demonio blanco de mis pesadillas más bellas…_

"cuando nos separamos nos miramos y me dijo"

-me tengo que ir…

-Fate…chan….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien otro cap. Si son observadores la historia tiene cierta similitud con otra (de mis historias)

De nuevo, el pensamiento de Fate en letras cursivas, es de mi autoría. Si hay alguna similitud pido una disculpa. Lo único que no me pertenece son los personajes.

¿Les gusto? ¿Me mataran? ¿Están llorando en un rincón? ¿Me van a linchar? -.- ok.

Espero y fuera de su agrado. Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima actualización. :3


	5. Chapter 5: Complicaciones

La Audición

Capítulo 5: Complicaciones…

Pov Fate

"cuando deje a Nanoha en aquel parque, yo regrese a mi casa…encontrándome con Vivio dormida en el sofá….me quede observando su apacible rostro…acaricie su rubia cabellera, dando una suave palmadita cuidando no despertarla. La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación, arropándola bien depositando un beso en su frente antes de salir.

Camine tranquilamente hacia el cuarto del baño y me prepare para tomar una ducha. Me mire en el espejo e inmediatamente mi mano se posó sobre una vieja cicatriz…una cicatriz de mi infancia, una cicatriz que me recuerda a mi hermana….una cicatriz que demuestra que….este corazón no me pertenece….observando todas las cicatrices que marcan todo mi cuerpo, baje la cabeza y la sacudí…eso es pasado, ya no lo puedo cambiar. Estas marcas solo representan una idea equivocada que tuve de mi madre, el cariño equivocado de una hermana…

Sacudí de nuevo mi cabeza y decidí tomar esa ducha antes planeada."

Pov Nanoha

"Fate-chan se fue y yo me había quedado un rato más, pensando en lo que sea que me ayudara a recordar eso que paso.

Me resigne y regrese a casa, encontrándome con mis padres…. ¿ellos sabrán lo que paso aquel día?

-mamá, papá….

-¿Qué sucede Nanoha?

-tengo que preguntarles algo importante…

Los padres de Nanoha, al verla con esa expresión tan seria se preocuparon. Caminaron hasta la sala seguidos por ella.

-¿Qué sucede Nanoha?

-¿ya conocían a Fate-chan?

"se pusieron nerviosos y comenzaron a moverse incomodos"

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Por qué están tan nerviosos?

-Nanoha….cariño….hay algo que no te hemos dicho….que creemos tienes que saber….

-¿de qué están hablando?

-pues veras….

-¡NANOHA!...

-¿Hayate, que es lo que pasa?

-¡¿Qué, que es lo que pasa?! Llevas dos semanas sin aparecerte a trabajar, me estoy volviendo loca con tanto que hacer y tú aquí bien a gusto sin hacer nada…

-pero, Hayate…

-nada, ahora nos vamos….

"Hayate me saco literalmente a patadas de mi casa y me subió a su coche"

-Hayate, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-mira Nanoha, no has ido a trabajar, no he sabido nada de ti, ni siquiera llamas para avisar que no iras a trabajar… ¿paso algo?

-lo siento….

-Nanoha. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?, tu nunca faltas al trabajo y si lo haces de menos avisas.

-lo siento…es que…

-¿Qué?...vamos dime Nanoha sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-conocí a una chica

"Hayate me miro picara y subió sus cejas arriba y abajo juguetonamente"

-con que eso es lo que te tenía tan ocupada ¿eh?

"mi cara se tomó color rojo intenso y voltee mi cara para no mirarla a los ojos. Escuche las carcajadas de mi castaña amiga y la mire fingiendo estar enfadada"

-no era eso Hayate-chan…es…que…ella escribe de una manera, tan…bella…con sentimiento. Simplemente hermoso

-Nanoha, debes estar hablando en serio. Son muy pocas las personas que te dan esa impresión. ¿Tienes algo que haya escrito? Quiero juzgarlo por mí misma

"recordé que aquella libreta que encontré en su bolsillo la otra vez, no se la había devuelto. Rebusque en mi bolso y se la entregue.

Hayate Pov

"cuando Nanoha me dio una pequeña libreta, una sensación de ansiedad por leerla me invadió. Abrí una página al azar, busque el inicio del manuscrito y comencé a leer" 

_Pensar que un día llegaste…_

_Pensar que un día te fuiste…_

_Atravesaste mi corazón y te adueñaste de él…_

_Escuchar tu voz calma el llanto mudo de mi boca…_

_Ver tu sonrisa calma mi dolor…._

_Estas manos cansadas de esperar…al fin te alcanzaron…_

_Eres el sueño de toda mi vida…_

_La oportunidad de seguir viviendo…_

_Eres el primer suspiro al despertar y el último al anochecer…_

_La persona dueña de mis pensamientos…_

_Cada risa que sale de tu boca, me corta la respiración…_

_Me duele al saber que te tengo tan cercas y tan lejos…._

_Con esa mirada me devolviste el color, la ilusión, la esperanza a mí ser…_

_Te amo por ser tú, te odio por enamorarme así…_

"abrí mis ojos de par en par. ¿Era una persona capaz de escribir de ese modo?"

-Nanoha, ¿De dónde conociste a esta chica?

-ella, evito que fuera arrollada el otro día…y….

"Nanoha me conto como es que se fueron haciendo amigas y cómo fue que Fate se alejó poco a poco de ella"

-por eso necesito saber si mis padres saben algo. Porque nunca la olvidaría, no podría olvidar a una persona como ella

-entiendo…tenemos que encontrarla, podría ser tu próxima poeta…

-sí

-creo que si…

-ahora tenemos que irnos, has descuidado mucho el trabajo, ya mañana podrás hacer lo que quieras…

Nanoha Pov

"cuando Hayate y yo estábamos hablando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Una vez que nos decidiéramos ponernos en marcha, yo miraba por la ventana el automóvil, vi a una persona alta caminar debajo de la lluvia con la cabeza agachada. No pareció importarle y justo en el momento que pasábamos por ahí se atravesó delante del coche.

Vi como algo trono en el aire, Hayate trato de frenar pero le fue imposible, el parabrisas se estrelló. Las llantas rechinaban por el cambio repentino de dirección.

Apenas el coche detuvo su marcha, Salí corriendo para encontrarme con Fate tirada en medio de la calle sangrando por la boca y los oídos. La tome entre mis brazos y sentí que casi no respiraba"

-¡HAYATE, LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA!

"volví a mirar a Fate que tenía sus ojos entre abiertos"

-¿Nanoha?

-shhhhh, tranquila Fate-chan…

-lo….siento…

"cerro sus ojos dejándola en obscuridad total. La ambulancia llego llevándosela lejos de mi…"

-Fate-chan…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: hey! Actualizando un año después XD lo siento.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, deja tu comentario cual historia quieres que acabe ^^ sin más que añadir.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización.

:3


	6. Chapter 6: Predestinada a ti

La Audición

Capítulo 6: Predestinada a ti

Nanoha POV

"era temprano, como 6:30 a lo mucho. El sol estaba a punto de comenzar a salir. El olor a desinfectante inundo mis sentidos, la angustia de mi pecho se hacía cada vez más grande.

Mira a la persona que estaba en aquella cama, mire su expresión de angustia…como si algo no la dejara descansar en paz.

A los pocos minutos entro un doctor con una carpeta en su mano"

-buenos días señorita Takamachi

-buenos días… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

"dirigí la mirada a Fate que aún tenía esa expresión"

-se encuentra mejor. Descubrimos que tenia una ulcera gástrica produciéndole vomito don sangre, por eso tenia sangre en su boca ayer. La sangre de los oídos fue por el impacto, afortunadamente no es nada grave así que podrá escuchar con normalidad.

-es un alivio…. ¿sabe cuando despertara?

-no se preocupe, en un par de horas ya debe despertar, ahora me retiro.

-gracias doctor.

"cuando se fue, volví a sentarme a lado de su cama, tomando su mano vendada, entre las mías"

-Fate chan…

"tome la libreta de Fate y comencé a hojearla, encontrando algo que me dejo con la boca abierta

_#: Léase el nombre de quien lo escribió en N/A_

_Se incendia el mundo al fin_

_Impiadoso se hunde el barco_

_Y en medio de tanto sufrimiento_

_Yo… ¡solo me preocupo por ti!_

"abrí mis ojos todo lo que podía…palabras conmovedoras…sentimiento… ¿Cómo era posible?

_Circula la necesidad sin fin._

_El norte que necesita al sur,_

_El astro que necesita su luz_

_¡y yo te necesito a ti!_

_Añoranza forzada a sufrir,_

_El viento que extraña a las hojas,_

_La belleza que extraña a la rosa_

_Y ¡yo te extraño a ti!_

"comencé a sentir de nuevo esa sensación en mi pecho…pero era….agradable"

_Gente que muere, vive sin vivir,_

_Unos que celebran la vida, otros se aferran a ella_

_Y ¡yo vivo para ti!_

_Inspiración, y su eterno fluir_

_El artista que diseña el cielo_

_El poeta que conduce al verso _

_Y yo ¡suspiro por ti!_

_El destino está destinado a elegir_

_La luna prefiere el rostro blanco,_

_El beso escoge dulces labios, _

_Y ¡yo te elijo a ti!_

_El amor haciéndolo sentir,_

_El edén cautivo de su gracia,_

_La tierra cautiva de su magia…_

_Y…yo ¡te amo solo a ti!_

-creo que me he enamorado…

-¿Nanoha?...

-¿Yunno-kun?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien como sabrán el poema colocado aquí arriba l^.^l no me pertenece, es de un amigo que lo escribió así que el crédito es para "**C. Q. JOSE AXEL" ** que a pesar de que no lee este tipo de historia me permitió usarlo. Bien sin más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización.

:3


	7. Chapter 7: Destrucción de esperanzas

La Audición

Capítulo 7: Destrucción de esperanzas

"¿Yunno? ¿Qué es lo que él hace aquí?"

-hola Nanoha, no esperaba encontrarte aquí

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¿pues que mas? Vine por el compromiso que tenemos pendiente.

-¿Cuál compromiso?...

"no sé porque me puse nerviosa, a sudar y temblar"

-casarnos

"sin previo aviso se acercó y me beso. Esto es malo, muy malo."

Fate POV

"supongo que sería bueno dejar que alguien me ayude…simplemente ya no puedo más, yo sé que ella me podrá ayudar. Sí, yo sé que me ayudara. Es una buena persona.

Tengo que levantarme. ¡Es hora de dejar que alguien me ayude!"

_Tomaste mi mano e intentaste llevarme lejos del dolor…_

"abria lentamente mis ojos, esperando encontrarme con una habitación vacía, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Nanoha besándose con alguien que jamás había visto.

Algo se estrujo dentro de mi pecho. Mis ojos ardían, trataba de reprimir las lágrimas pero me resultaba imposible. "

_Ilusionaste este pobre y seco corazón, con promesas falsas…_

"el tiempo pareció detenerse por completo. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, olvide por completo lo que me rodeaba.

Sabía que yo no podía hacer nada, apenas nos conocíamos. No era como para ponerme en ese plan. "

_Compartiste alegrías junto con migo y cuando más te necesitaba ¿Dónde estabas?..._

"vagos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente. Justo cuando tenía 9 años. Esa niña de dos coletas cobrizas de amable sonrisa que me brindo la amistad y el cariño que nunca tuve. Y ahora está frente a mí, con su pareja y yo de tonta haciéndome ilusiones ¡que estúpida fui!

Alguien como ella no se podría fijar en alguien como yo. Ella merece algo mejor que los restos de lo que una vez fue una persona. Se merece a alguien que la agá feliz y nunca la entristezca con su maldito pasado que no puede olvidar."

-Fate-mama…

"escuche la voz de mi pequeña hija y una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios. La pequeña se asomó tímidamente y cuando me vio con los ojos abiertos corrió hacia mí. Ignorando a la pareja que estaba presente.

Al parecer al darse cuenta de que había despertado se separaron rápidamente.

Nanoha me miraba entre alegre y asustada. El muchacho rubio de ojos verdes simplemente me miro con desinterés.

En cambio yo mire a Nanoha con tristeza. Y negué con la cabeza"

-Fate, como te sientes…

"su repentina pregunta me sorprendió, creí que solo se iba a ir sin decir nada, después de todo aquí está su pareja."

_Estuve debajo de tormentas esperando al menos un poco de esperanza…_

"únicamente me dedique a levantarme lentamente, gracias al cielo que el doctor estaba entrando por la puerta."

-doctor ¿Cuándo me podre ir?

-justamente a eso venia, ya te puedes retirar, aquí está tu tratamiento. Una vez que se pague la cuenta hospitalaria eres libre de irte…

"mi rostro palideció al ver la factura, trague pesado.

Solo tenía una opción. No es que me agradara mucho molestar a los demás con mis problemas pero en este caso, no podía hacer nada más."

-¿Qué sucede Fate-chan?

-…nada que te importe.

"no sé por qué me sentía tan enfadada. Sacudí mi cabeza, tome la manita de Vivio y salimos caminando lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación dejando a la pareja solos.

Ahora tenía que hacer una llamada. Que por más que me enoja no poder hacer nada para dejar de molestar.

Tenía que llamar a mi madre. Lindy Harlaown."

_Puse tu felicidad sobre la mía, solo para que pisotearas mis sueños…_

Nanoha POV

"estaba sin aliento, ¿Por qué Fate actuaba de esa manera?

Gire hacia donde estaba Yunno y le pegue una bofetada."

-no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¿Por qué?...no me digas que es por esa idiota mugrosa que acaba de salir.

"esta vez no fue bofetada, fue un puñetazo justo en la nariz"

-¡cállate! No eres nadie para hablar de ella en esa manera. Aléjate de mí. Me importa un bledo el compromiso.

"gire y camine rápidamente para buscar a Fate. Al salir de la habitación la visualice en la sala de espera, parecía que estaba hablando con Vivio, ya que la niña estaba sentada en una silla y ella estaba en cuclillas para ponerse a su altura.

Veía a la pequeña asentir levemente y comenzar a buscar algo en la bolsita de su pequeño pantalón. Saco lo que parecían unas monedas. Fate sonrió y abrazo a Vivio, la niña solo miraba el suelo, se levantó pero se quedó mirando a la pequeña.

Creo que noto la tristeza de la niña, miro las monedas y de nuevo se inclinó.

Yo me estaba acercando lentamente sin darme cuenta. Llegue hasta cierta distancia donde podía escuchar lo que decían"

-toma Vivio

-creí que las necesitabas para poder llamar a la abuelita Lindy

-bueno si, pero sé que esto lo has estado guardando para comprarte algo ¿me equivoco?

-no…pero

-descuida hija, ya veré la forma. No tienes de que preocuparte

-pero Fate-mama siempre dice eso, y luego se va todo el día a trabajar y cuando regresa siempre parece que se caerá en cualquier momento. Sé que estas cansada…siempre que compras comida solo me compras a mí, tú te aguantas el hambre por días y días. Solo quiero que Fate-mama vuelva a sonreír como lo hacía con Nanoha-san…ya no te quiero ver sufrir…

_Pase por las pruebas más difíciles sin embargo no importa lo que haga…_

"mis ojos ardían y me costaba respirar… ¿Cómo una niña pequeña puede decir esas cosas?

Vi que Fate soltaba unas lágrimas y abrazaba a Vivio con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la pequeña escondía su cara en el pecho de esta.

Era una escena tan conmovedora que las ganas de ayudarlas se intensificaron. Tenía que hacer algo."

-Fate-chan

-¿si?

"me giro para verme, notaba su rostro pálido, con ojeras y lágrimas. La observe por unos segundos.

Flashes de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente.

Recuerdos de la infancia que había olvidado gracias a ese maldito accidente.

Esos recuerdos de una pequeña y tímida niña rubia de ojos carmesí, ayudándome cuando menos lo esperaban. Y como si mi subconsciente quisiera torturarme, imágenes sobre la pequeña espalda llena de cicatrices…llena del odio de la gente.

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando. Me tape la boca con la mano sintiendo nauseas. El solo recordar todo lo que paso en tan poco tiempo de convivir.

Una nueva oleada de recuerdos se acumulaban en mi cabeza…

El sonido de llantas rechinando…gritos de desesperación…llamados de mi madre que simplemente eran un eco…unas cálidas manos sacándome del auto que estaba en llamas…los constantes truenos de la tormenta que se acababa de desatar…"

-noha…

-….

-na…

-…

-Nanoha

"sentí unas manos en mis hombros, sacudiéndome fuertemente.

Mi vista era borrosa, y tardo un poco en enfocarse. Solo para encontrarme con un par de ojos carmesíes que me veían preocupados. Abrí mis ojos a más no poder, y sin previo aviso. Comencé a llorar.

Unos brazos fuertes pero cálidos me rodearon, dejando que llorara libremente en su hombro"

-f-f-Fate-chan…

"hipaba su nombre cada cuánto. No sabía exactamente porque estaba llorando, solo sabía que se sentía un peso menos en mis hombros

No sé cuánto tiempo paso. Pero cuando me pude controlar ya estaba empapada la camisa de Fate."

-lo siento…

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-sinceramente…no tengo la menor idea.

_No importa si tuve que vencer a la muerte, eso no cambio nada…_

"estaba segura de que no me diría nada.

Simplemente agache mi cabeza. Tomo mis mejillas con sus manos. Y sin permiso alguno.

Me beso.

_Pero a pesar de todo, tampoco mi amor ha cambiado…_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: por fin! Después de tanto tiempo. Aun no sé si se estaba esperando este capítulo. De todos modos. Como ya había dicho en el fic anterior. Si quieren amenazarme o lo que sea búsquenme en Facebook como: Rebecca Gnzl

Bueno, tratare de actualizar más seguido. Lo prometo (xD aja si tu)

Nos leemos luego

: 3


End file.
